Videoconferencing uses audio and video telecommunications to bring together people at different sites. Videoconferencing can include a conversation between two endpoints (point-to-point) or it can involve several endpoints (multipoint). Besides the audio and visual transmission of meeting activities, some videoconferencing technologies can share documents and present various other types of information, such as via whiteboards and other presentation formats.